User talk:Daniel sugden
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Little Jacob page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Haruhi Suzumiya (Talk) 08:25, August 1, 2011 Uploading pictures I'm sorry about this, but I'm going to have to delete your picture of Jacob. Nothing personal or anything, you just didn't license it. See GTA Wiki:Image Policy. You can always upload it again, but just make sure it's licensed next time. It's not that we don't want your picture, it just needs to be licensed. -Bunny J. (Talk) 16:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) "Lester Arnold" The guy in the pic is not Lester, he's just a member of the AOD. He also called Billy "old man", but Lester is 46, while Billy is 38. -- Ilan xd 16:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Already removed :). ::Daniel, Lester does not make a physical appearance in the game. Please do not make any edits saying otherwise, and please do not upload any more images of people that you claim are Lester Arnold as they will be deleted due to being factually incorrect. Jeff (talk this way)/ 20:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::This is your second warning. Lester Arnold does not appear in GTA-TLAD, he does not have a voice actor, he does not have a date of death, and he does not have a character portrait because he doesn't actually appear in the game. Please be aware that editors who repeatedly insert incorrect information into articles can be blocked from editing. Jeff (talk this way)/ 02:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC)S ::::STOP already! This guy is not Lester! and you removed Yusuf's pic! Stop or you or the admins here will block you! -- Ilan xd 15:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) September 2011 Since you've been warned twice before, but have a refusal to listen to warnings, and continue to add false information, I have blocked you from editing for a week. Dan the Man 1983 16:14, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :You've already been blocked once for adding false information, and I do not want to have to block you again if you continue adding false information, so please stop it. If you have any questions, then feel free to ask on my talkpage. Dan the Man 1983 18:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm blocking indefinitely. Daniel, this was your third fourth incident, we have been very very clear about the Lester Arnold article in particular and about your editing habits, and you have a long history on other wikis of this exact same kind of behavior. Your talk page access is enabled, you may be unblocked if you post to this talk page with a statement that indicates 1) that you understand what you did wrong, and 2) how you intend to not do it again in the future. Jeff (talk| ) 00:25, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Blocking someone indefinitely and leaving their talk page open hoping they apologise never works cause they never apologise. Blocking should only be a last resort on here. :::What does work is protecting the page and not blocking the user to see what his other edits are like. If they're bad edits, then he is a bad editor, if they're not, then he only like to edit war on a page where he thinks he is right. So I am unblocking him and protecting the page instead and seeing how his other edits go. :::I do however want to make it clear Daniel, if you edit war again, you're going to be blocked for a very long time, this is your last chance to stop edit warring. Dan the Man 1983 12:47, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Clearly Dan and I have a disagreement on how to deal with you. Either way you could help your case by posting to your talk page and explaining how you intend to follow the rules in the future. Jeff (talk| ) 15:42, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Another way you can help your case is actually use the talkpage on Lester Arnold and explain the reasons for your edits. A discussion goes a long way on here. Dan the Man 1983 15:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Since it seems like your not going to explain reasons behind your edits or apologise for doing bad, I have put a 3 month block on you. You can however use this talkpage if you ever decide to apologise or explain reasons behind your edits. Dan the Man 1983 16:03, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Block Your block has been extended due to you creating a sockpuppet account. Tom Talk 20:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC)